Ausentes
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #6 de mi reto personal: "50 Drabble/Viñetas SasuIno". Sarada sonrió, radiante. Sólo esperaba que ni su padre ausente, ni ausente madre de Inojin arruinaran aquello. InojinxSarada y SasuIno no explícito. Para RocioFri.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Disfruten de éste nuevo fic.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>DrabbleViñeta #6**

**.**

**Ausentes**

**.**

* * *

><p>Frunció el ceño levemente y volvió a esconder la espalda tras el árbol que le servía de pantalla, asomando sólo la cabeza.<p>

— ¿Qué van a hacer?— preguntó al aire, colocando ambas manos sobre el tronco. A varios metros, Bolt Uzumaki y dos de sus amigos secreteaban entre ellos, muy misteriosos.

— ¡Arrójalo! ¡Arrójalo!— escuchó gritar a Shikadai Nara, luego vio el kunai clavándose en la madera de su tronco, con un pergamino explosivo enrollado en él. Sarada abrió los ojos con impacto, paralizándose ante el inminente peligro.

— ¡Cuidado!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como alguien levantaba su cuerpo del suelo; al instante escuchó la explosión y sintió la onda expansiva de polvo revolverle los cabellos y mandar a volar sus lentes, e instintivamente se aferró con fuerza al pecho de la persona que la había rescatado hasta que todo pasó.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y dejar de oír un molesto silbido en los oídos, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una seria mirada verdosa frente a su rostro, parcialmente cubierta por un flequillo rubio.

—S-Sí— atinó a balbucear, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras intentaba ajustarse la falda y bajar de brazos de Inojin Yamanaka— G-Gracias por salvarme.

— ¿Hum?— Inojin la soltó y le lanzó una mirada indiferente— Eres Sarada Uchiha, ¿verdad?— ella asintió— Eso fue peligroso; deberías tener más cuidado cuando sigues a Bolt y sus amigos. Todos son unos tontos irresponsables.

Sarada enrojeció mucho más, bajando la mirada con pena.

— ¡Yo no estaba siguiéndolo!— se apresuró a exclamar, a la defensiva— Todos los chicos son estúpidos— dijo, sin alzar la mirada, pero sintiendo los penetrantes ojos de Inojin aún sobre ella.

—Sólo Bolt y sus amigos. Tienes suerte de que estuviera entrenando cerca. ¿No aprendiste que debes huir cada vez que alguien activa un pergamino explosivo cerca?

— ¡Claro que lo aprendí!— refutó, volviendo a alzar la mirada— Me tomó por sorpresa, es todo…

Inojin alzó el mentón y enarcó una ceja; de pronto se inclinó hacia adelante y recuperó los lentes de Sarada, limpiándolos antes de regresárselos.

—Ten. Debo seguir entrenando— le dijo, dándose la vuelta y alejándose sin más mientras la niña lo miraba, obnubilada.

Después de ese encuentro con el heredero Yamanaka no volvió a seguir a Bolt; en vez de eso, Sarada se encontró a si misma fuera de la Florería Yamanaka, espiando a Inojin mientras éste armaba arreglos y atendía a los clientes.

Pasó tres veces por la puerta, pero el niño no pareció notarla en ningún momento. También lo siguió mientras entrenaba con su padre, maravillándose con su destreza; lo mismo hizo al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y todos los días por las siguientes semanas, siempre manteniéndose lejos, sólo observando y aprendiendo, descubriendo que también tenía muchas cosas en común con él; muchas más que con Bolt.

Inojin entrenaba siempre con su padre; su madre lo supervisaba algunas veces, pero ella parecía estar estar ausente. Tenía una relación distante pero cercana con su madre, exactamente igual que ella con su padre.

La señora Yamanaka también salía muy a menudo en misiones, igual que su padre, Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué estás siguiéndome?— Sarada se sobresaltó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y moviendo compulsivamente la cabeza al verse descubierta, pero sin hallar nada— Estoy aquí arriba— Inojin saltó de la rama del árbol que le servía de pantalla en esa ocasión. Sarada sólo miró, asombrada y sonrojada al extremo.

—No estaba siguiéndote.

—Sí, sí lo hacías.

— ¡No, claro que no! Sólo…Umm… miraba tus técnicas de entre-entrenamiento para mejorar las mías; sí, eso— refutó, fingiendo indiferencia.

Inojin abrió levemente los ojos, secándose el sudor de la frente.

—Ya veo… Mi mamá dice que no hay nada más importante que entrenar y superarse; ¿quieres entrenar conmigo?

Sarada dudó un segundo, pero terminó aceptando su propuesta.

Se sintió extrañamente feliz ése día, contándole de inmediato a su madre lo que había pasado.

—Y casi nunca veo a mi padre— comentó, uno de esos días en que no iban a la academia ni entrenaban, ayudando a Inojin y su abuela a armar unos arreglos de rosas en la florería— Siempre está en misiones, y si no está muy ocupado en el Departamento de Interrogatorios… ¿Te gusta?— le mostró su arreglo terminado, e Inojin asintió vagamente.

—Mi madre siempre está ocupada también. Casi ni la veo a veces.

—Eso es extraño; las madres siempre cuidan de sus hijos y la casa. Me gusta mucho tu arreglo.

—Gracias. Pues la mía no. Papá se encarga de hacer las compras y los dos limpiamos la casa. Mamá siempre se la pasa entre el hospital, misiones y su trabajo como interrogadora. Tal vez trabaje con tu padre.

—Tal vez. Él no lo menciona nunca; aunque bueno, casi nunca menciona nada— reflexionó, juntando varios tallos con un lazo azul— Hoy salió temprano, y no volverá en una semana.

—Mi mamá también. ¿Crees que estén en la misma misión?— inquirió el niño con despiste, sacándole las espinas a una rosa roja y alcanzándosela, indiferente— Ten.

Sarada enrojeció de pies a cabeza, intentando retomar el hilo de la conversación.

—N-No sé…— contempló su flor en silencio por un buen rato, dubitativa— ¿Quieres ir a jugar a mi casa después de ayudar a tu abuela?— propuso, hablando atropelladamente. Inojin volvió a mirarla y se encogió de hombros, una vez más indiferente.

—Si quieres.

Sarada bajó la cabeza y sonrió, radiante.

Sólo esperaba que ni su ausente padre, ni la ausente madre de Inojin arruinaran aquello.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Para RocioFri :)**

**Está algo flojo, pero sirvió para descontracturarme un poco.**

**¡Feliz año!**

**H.S.**


End file.
